


Planetary

by MissMistiBlurryface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, BAMF Jody Mills, Dean and Cas are retiring, Dogs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I tried my best with that but this is a new area for me, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Outer Space, Spaceships, best dogs, dean and cas are getting married, good dogs, military and space jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMistiBlurryface/pseuds/MissMistiBlurryface
Summary: Dean and Castiel have one more mission to complete with their team before they officially retire from the military.They just have to make it out alive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Planetary

**Author's Note:**

> First thing, I need to give a MASSIVE thank you to my artist [Bees](https://bees0are0awesome.tumblr.com) for being so wonderful to work with throughout this whole process. I couldn't have asked for a nicer partner. I was pretty much a flailing mess, but they were always kind and encouraging. 
> 
> Now this story took a couple of complete U-turns. It might not be exactly what we had in mind when we first started, but life got super crazy on my end so some tinkering needed to be done. The biggest thing that happened was the very sudden and unexpected passing of my family's dog, Lylah, back in early February. I stopped writing for over a week, and when I came back I seriously considered pulling out. But I persevered, and after approaching the idea of including Lylah in the story as a way to process the grief, Bees made it even better by offering to incorporate her into the art, and later on I decided I wanted our other dog to be there too, because she just had to be. Now both Lylah and her sister Maggie have wiggled their way into some Supernatural fanfiction. 
> 
> The dogs you see in the art aren't actually my girls, but I'll make sure to share some pictures with you at the end! :)
> 
> The title of this fic comes from one of my favorite My Chemical Romance songs, Planetary (GO!). Danger Days is my favorite MCR album, go-ahead, fight me. I chose March 20th as my posting date because it was supposed to be their first show back since the now famous Shrine show in LA in December 2019. However, as of writing this, the world is experiencing the outbreak of a highly contagious virus and concerts are the perfect place for the spread. So... ya know... it got cancelled. I also would've gone with March 22nd (for obvious reasons if you know anything about MCR) but that's a Sunday this year and the DCRB doesn't post on weekends. So if you, like me, are sad that we don't get to see the boys back in action for a little while, maybe this can take your mind off of it.
> 
> Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

__

_“Hello… Is this recording? Hello? This is Doctor Josie Sands, I was assigned to head the research team on the planet Patara. We were here for two days, everything seemed fine. But then these things… they came out of nowhere! They never came up on our readings, there was no way we could have seen them coming. They’re tearing this place apart! Most of the crew are already dead, but there are some of us left. If anyone receives this message, please come help us!”_

-

The Planetary Expansion Board, leaders and innovators of interstellar travel, discovered Patara six months ago at the edge of the Enochian solar system. A research team had been sent out to investigate its environment, and see if it was a livable planet for humans. They received confirmation when the team touched down on the planet, and everything seemed to be going well. But after two days, all communication with the research base was lost. After another few days, the distress signal came in.

The Board quickly approved a rescue mission to bring back any survivors who might still be out there; employing Dean Winchester, Castiel Shurley, Benjamin Lafitte, Victor Henrikson, Joanna Harvelle, Jody Mills, and their search-and-rescue canines Lylah and Maggie, to get the job done.

-

Dean sat alone in the cockpit of the ship, watching the stars go by. Sam’s voice coming from the communicator was a huge comfort in the otherwise dead silence. Though it was never truly silent, Dean had just grown used to the white noise of the inner workings of the ship. Everyone else on his team was asleep, but Dean found that he wasn’t tired, so he decided to get in one more call to home before they reached Patara.

_“I know you’ve done this a hundred times before, but please be careful.”_

Dean smiled at his brother’s words. He was right, he had done this a hundred times before. For every mission Dean and his team had, he would give Sam a check-in call. It was honestly a little depressing. Each call being a “this is just in case I don’t make it out and I need one more chance to talk to you” kind of affair, but Dean loved that no matter how many times they’d done this, Sam never failed to tell him to be careful and to let him know that he loved him.

“I always am, Sammy.” Dean reassured him.

_“So… are you ready?”_

Dean doesn't have to ask to know what Sam is asking about, they’ve discussed it enough at this point.

“I don’t know. It’s a big change, but it’s a change I’m excited for.”

The change in question was retirement. After ten years of service, this being his last mission, Dean was finally saying goodbye to the military. Of course, he wouldn’t be alone. Joining him on the train to a new life would be his fiance, Cas. They’d met when they were assigned to the same team, and it hadn’t taken long for a strong bond to grow between them.

_“You’re getting married in two months, that’s already a big change in itself. Retiring makes a lot of sense. You’ve been doing this for almost a decade now, it’s time for you and Cas to start the next chapter of your lives without being in danger everyday. You’re ready, Dean.”_

“Well if you’re so confident in me being ready”, Dean smirks, “then why did you bother asking?” 

_“I’m asking because I want to know if_ you _think you’re ready. Regardless of what I think, it’s you that needs to believe that. You and Cas are beyond deserving of this. Enjoy it.”_

“I will.” Dean says, and he knows it isn’t a lie. “Just gotta make sure I get the chance too, and make it out alive tomorrow.” 

_“That’s not funny, Dean.”_ Sam says, and Dean just knows he’s doing the bitchface.

“Humor lies in the eye of the beholder, Sam. I thought it was hilarious.” Truthfully, he hadn’t thought it was _that_ funny, but the thought of Sam doing his signature bitchface was, so it was worth it.

_“Whatever. But really, be careful. I’ll let you go now because I know you need to get some sleep. I love you, Dean.”_

“Love you too, Sammy.” Dean says, and then the call ends.

He decides to just sit and watch the stars until he finally feels tired enough to go to bed, soaking in everything that Sam had said. Dean knows he deserves it, knows Cas definitely deserves it too, and he is excited, but also extremely nervous. This has been his life for a decade; constant travel from planet to planet, putting his life on the line on a daily basis. What will it be like to adjust to something new? Will he even be able to adjust, or will he long to go back to what he’s used to?

A few minutes pass with nothing but Dean and his thoughts, before he feels something touch his leg. It startles him at first, until he looks down and sees that it’s just Lylah. She does this often, walks into a room so quietly that no one notices her until she’s right next to them. If she wasn’t currently occupied by her job as a search-and-rescue dog, Dean thinks she could make a fantastic spy with her sneaking skills. Her dark brown coat looks black now, and her normally warm, honey golden eyes are a soft tan in the dim light cast only by the stars zooming by outside the ship. She’s rested her head against his thigh, looking up at him with an almost expectant face, like she’s waiting for him to give her an answer to some unasked question. That question would probably be about why he’s up so late and not snuggled up in bed.

“I couldn’t sleep. It’s not the first time this has happened, you should be used to it by now.” He says, petting her head softly. “And if you’re out here, your sister can’t be far behind.”

Just a moment later he hears the familiar clicking of claws against the hard floors of the ship, and is then greeted with Maggie’s presence. She doesn’t quite have her sister’s sneaky skillset nailed down yet.

Dean smiles as she walks over. “Well hello there, have you come to join the slumber party?”

“Actually, I’ve come to invite you to mine.” A gravelly voice speaks. “And this one actually involves _slumber._ ”

Cas walks out from the shadows rubbing his eyes. His hair, which is usually untamable, is even more tousled from sleep. He’s wearing a grey pair of sweatpants, and a plain black t-shirt that’s been rucked up at the side. And he’s the most gorgeous thing Dean’s ever laid eyes on.

“Sorry to wake you, I just couldn’t fall asleep.”

Cas makes his way over to Dean and sits himself right on his lap, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You don’t have to apologize. I felt you leave the bed and I knew you were going to call Sam, so I let you go. But it’s getting late, and we both need to be rested for tomorrow.”

Dean lifts a hand to softly card his fingers through Cas’ dark hair. “Well, now that you and the girls are out here, I don’t see much of a reason to move. And can you beat this view?” He gestures to the large window of the cockpit, and the beautiful lightshow it displays. 

“I would think that after all this time, you’d be used to seeing the stars.” Cas says fondly.

“I know, but it’s still beautiful.

“It is.” Castiel sighs, leaning his head against Dean’s. “But you’re prettier.”

After a few more minutes of enjoying the view of the stars, Dean lets Cas lead him back to the bunks, pull him into bed, and wrap all of his limbs around him.

“Not letting you leave again.” He whispers. 

“I won’t try to leave.” Dean says, and he feels the bed sink as the dogs rejoin them. Lylah contently keeps herself curled up at the corner on Cas’ side near his feet, but Maggie insists on crawling over Cas to curl up next to Dean, like she’s also trying to keep him there.

“Did you talk to Sam?” Cas asks after a few moments of silence, when he can tell Dean still isn’t asleep yet. 

“Yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“Just the usual reminder to be careful.”

“Did he ask about you retiring?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you say?”

And of course it’s only now, when Dean is actually ready to go to sleep, that Cas decides to be chatty.

“I told him I’m excited. And I am, but it’s a big change to get used to, and part of me isn’t sure that I’m ready. But right now what I am ready for is to go to sleep." He presses a small kiss to Cas’ hairline. “I love you.”

A few seconds pass before Cas finally responds.

“You are ready, Dean. You’re ready and you deserve it, just as much as I do, but part of you doesn’t want to admit that to yourself. This will be a good thing for you, I promise." He pauses for a moment before adding, in a much softer voice, “I love you too, Dean.”

It’s Cas’ words, the reassurance and calmness that he says them with, that finally ease Dean into a peaceful sleep.

-

“RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTIES!” 

Even after nearly a decade, Dean will never get used to that rude awakening. 

“Up and out, people! Let’s go!” Jody’s voice was loud and clear, and Dean wonders how she’s always been so energetic in the morning.

The dogs waste no time letting Dean and Cas know they _have_ to go to the bathroom, so Cas leads them to the designated area of the ship for them to relieve themselves, while Dean stays behind and struggles to find the strength to pull himself out of bed and get his uniform on.

When he finally does get up, he notices that Benny has tugged a pillow over his head, attempting to block out any more noise and grasp at whatever few moments of sleep he can still get. Dean grabs a pillow off he and Cas’ bed and flings it and him.

“Please give me just five more minutes.” Dean hears his muffled groan after the pillow lands directly on his head.

“Sure thing, Benny. But then you’ll have to deal with Jody. So which route do you wanna take?” With that, Benny is up and moving, so Dean leaves to go get some breakfast from the kitchen. 

Cas has already prepared him a small bowl of cereal, which he accepts gratefully with a kiss to Cas’ cheek.

“Good morning, lovebirds.” Jo mumbles as she heads straight for the coffee.

“Morning, Jo.” Dean says around a mouth-full of cereal. 

Once Jo has been somewhat revitalized with a few sips from her coffee, she fixes Dean with a hard stare.

“I saw you leave the bunks last night, but you never came back.” She says, voice slightly accusing. “Tell me you actually got some sleep and can be on top of your game today.”

Dean scoffs. “Who are you, my _mother_? Of course I’ll be fine. I just needed to talk to Sam for a bit.”

“Talking to Sam couldn’t wait until a reasonable hour?” Jo raises an eyebrow at him, but Dean doesn’t react. He’s a grown man who can talk to his brother whenever he damn well pleases, thank you very much.

“I made sure Dean went back to bed at a sensible hour so he could still get all the sleep he needed.” Cas reassures her. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” She says, “So what did you and Sam talk about?” 

“The usual. Brotherly love, him worrying for me, me telling him for the thousandth time that I’ll be okay. Just like always.”

“Is he excited about you coming home for good?” Jo asks before taking a sip of her morning go-juice.

“Well he’d better be, I’m his brother! If he isn’t excited to have me back, I might just stay.”

“Absolutely not, Winchester.” Jody says as she marches in from the kitchen, followed by Benny and Victor. “Once this mission is over I want you and Shurley out of here as soon as possible and off enjoying your lives beyond the P.E.B.” Her voice is firm and commanding, but she’s all smiles. 

Jody had been the first one to call out the intense chemistry between the two members of her team. While everybody had noticed it and rooted for them to get together, they’d mostly kept their feelings on it to themselves, but Jody would have none of that, and she made sure to say it to their faces. _“You two need to get all of this sorted out”,_ she’d said. _“Because this ship is too damn small to handle all of your unresolved sexual tension.”_

Both of them were pretty much aware of their feelings for each other, but hadn’t quite acted on those feelings yet, and Jody’s comment had been the kick in the butt they needed to finally admit face-to-face that they wanted to be more than friends. Everyone on the team had been that much more grateful to Jody for having the guts to just say it to them straight, because who knows how much longer they would’ve waited to do anything.

“But won't you miss me, Jody?” Dean grins, leaning back in his chair at the small kitchen table.

“Sure I will, but at least I’ll be able to sleep at night knowing that never again will you leave a member of your team behind at base camp.” Jody smirks.

“That was one time!” Dean covers his eyes as laughter erupts from around him. He knew he was never going to live that down. But they’d been in a hurry, and it only took a minute for him to realize and turn around. 

“Alright, alright, we’ve had a laugh but now it’s time to focus.” Jody says, her face noticeably going into full commander mode. She places a hologram projector onto the table, and then the team has a 3D blueprint of the Patara research base laid out in front of them. “We already know the P.E.B received a distress signal from the base a few days after the research team touched down. The woman in the message identified herself as Doctor Josie Sands, one of the board’s leading scientists in planetary research. She said that whatever these things are that attacked, were somehow hidden from any of their readings. That planet never showed any signs of life, so when they went down there, they thought they were alone. Luckily, we know that they’re there now, so we'll be ready for them if they decide to show up again.”

Victor spoke up then. “It’s been three days since that signal came in, what are the chances those things are still hanging around the base?”

“Well the hope is they’ve left since then, but considering this is an unknown species, and one that apparently our gear won’t be able to see coming, we need to be prepared for anything. Dr. Sands’ message said that most of their crew had already been killed but that there were some survivors. We don’t know how many of those survivors, if any, are still alive, but we are going to do a full sweep of the base to make sure that even if there is just one breathing soul left there, we get them out of there safely. If one of these things does show up, shoot on sight.” Jody’s response to her order is a sharp nod from each of the members of her team, and a resounding “Yes, commander.”

-

As the team straps themselves in and prepares to enter Patara’s atmosphere, Dean feels a hand grab a hold of his own and squeeze. He doesn’t have to look to know that it’s Cas.

“We get to go home when this is over, Dean. We get to live the next part of our lives.” Cas’ lips form a smile around the words. 

When Dean looks out the window of the cockpit this time, he feels so sure about it. Much more than any other time he’d contemplated what life would be like for him after the military. He knows he’ll miss these stars, and the constant beauty of their light flashing by in front of his eyes. But he knows that when he’s settled back on Earth, he’ll have something even more beautiful with him, and he won’t have to hurdle himself through space to see it.

He squeezes Cas’ hand in return.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


Planetary Expansion Board Research Base: PATARA | 11/07/3079, 7:33 P.M.

They hadn’t been ready for what happened on Patara. They never could’ve been ready. 

The exact events that unfolded the moment the set foot on the base had become fuzzy and unclear to Dean, but certain points stood out. 

He remembered what it looked like inside, the carnage that lay waiting for them. The blood splattered on every single surface, bodies littering the floor. He remembers the slow, dreadful search. It was like torture, moving through each section off the base and waiting for one of those monsters to pop out. There was a tight coil building in his chest, ready to snap in a second.

When they reached the lab, they found her. A woman hidden in one of the storage closets, her name was Donna Hanscum, she was the only person left. Donna told them that she, Josie, and two other crew members had managed to get to safety, away from the monsters, and quickly sent their message begging for help. Unfortunately, Josie and the others had been injured at some point before they got away from the slaughter, and Donna couldn’t do much to save them. She was forced to watch as the last few members of her crew, her friends, bled out. 

Dean won’t ever forget the look on her face when they opened the closet and found her. She was scared, and tears filled her eyes. She’d seen some of the most horrific things Dean could ever imagine, but when she looked up at the people who saved her, it was as if she’d seen the holy light. This was what Dean would miss the most when he left. He loved saving people, pulling them out of nightmare situations, giving them hope, and letting them know that everything would be okay. 

He has to stop and wonder for a moment, is this really it for him? His last mission is rescuing the only survivor left out of a murder scene, and then just walking away. He’ll go home, get settled, marry the love of his life, and live peacefully on Earth. Once he gets on that ship again, he and Cas are done. It seems so simple when he really thinks about it.

But of course, it could never be that simple. 

When the team, along with Donna, makes it to the main hallway that leads back to the entrance of the base, they realize they’re not alone. They can hear a dull thudding approaching them from the other end of the hall; loud, and heavy, and slow, definitely not a human. 

“Shit, those things must have followed us when we came in.” Jo’s voice sounds panicked, and she tries to adjust her grip on Donna, who’s leaning heavily on her shoulder and now hyperventilating with fear. 

“We won’t make it. Those things… they’ll just rip us to shreds.” 

“We-re gonna get you out of here.” Cas tries to reassure her, but she just shakes her head.

“You didn’t see what I saw. These creatures are ruthless, they’ll kill anything that moves.” 

“Well we know they’re coming now, and we have weapons.” Jody aims her gun towards the end of the hallway, where the thudding is getting louder and louder. Jo, we’re gonna light these suckers up once they’re in sight. When you get a chance to get down that hall, you take Donna and run.”

Jo nods her head, accepting the order without protest. Dean knows she doesn’t want to leave them, but getting Donna out of here is the number one priority, and she understands that.

“Maggie, Lylah, stick to Jo.” Cas gestures towards his teammate and the dogs move to stand behind her. Dean knows that if there’s a chance for them to make it out too, Cas will let them go. There’s no point in them staying behind to watch the fight.

A few tense moments pass of just listening as the thudding approaches them… and then the coil that had been building in Dean’s chest finally snaps as the first creature walks into view.

In the split second before the shooting begins, Dean can see that it’s a humanoid figure; its limbs are long and lanky, and its silhouette in the dark hallway almost looks like a tired old man. It’s flesh is pale, and milky white. And it hasn’t got a face, just a huge, gaping mouth.

He can’t tell who shoots first, but he’ll bet it was Jody. Each of them, besides Jo, has their guns shooting a non-stop stream as another creature follows the one, and they just keep coming. 

Dean hears the scream before he sees what happened. His eyes shoot to the source of the sound, and his grip on the gun’s trigger falters. It’s Benny.

One of them managed to get close enough, dug it’s long, sharp talons deep into his stomach, and then yanked its hand back out.

“No!” Dean screams, and he shoots right for the head of the monster, hitting his target dead-on.

The other creatures are distracted for a moment by Dean’s cry, and it gives Jo just the right window of time to grab Donna and run for it.

Jody, Victor, Cas, and Dean are still with shock at the brutality of what had been done to Benny. He’s not even moving anymore, and his face has gone slack. When the creatures’ focus returns to the rest of them, they’re unprepared. Victor winds up pinned against a wall, and Cas gets stabbed in the shoulder by one of them, and thrown to the ground. Jody goes for the one pinning Victor, and Dean aims for the one who snagged Cas, but he just ends up pinned to the floor on his back. The mouth of the creature above him is open wide, filled with teeth that glisten with drool. Where Dean would assume there to be eyes, there’s just two dark splotches that stand out against its pale flesh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the half-second before the creature lunges for his face, Dean can see that creature pinning Victor has moved it’s attention to Jody. It grabs her, and plunges its claws into her side.

Dean tells himself then, that if he’s going to die, this is the best way to do it. He’ll go down surrounded by his comrades. And he’ll die knowing that they saved Donna, that she’s going to make it out of here and live the rest of her life. The only thing he wishes for is that he’d at least gotten to marry Cas.

But the jaws of death never come. The pain Dean expects never hits him either. He’d closed his eyes at some point, and when he opens them, he sees that not only is the creature above him no longer paying attention to him, none of them are. And that’s when he hears it.

It’s… barking. Barking from a dog. No… he can hear another one too.

And then he realizes. It's _their_ dogs. 

He snaps head in the direction of the entrance to the base, and sure enough, just a few feet away, there they are. 

The creature on top of Dean leaps off of him and lunges in their direction, the others following suit, and then the dogs turn around and take off; flying back down the hallway to the entrance, taking the creatures with them.

Cas, Dean, and Victor all take a moment to stare at each other and try to process what just happened, before they rush over to Jody.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She says, but her face is pulled into a tight grimace, and her hand is clamped down over her wound. “Can we talk about what the hell just happened? Did those dogs seriously just distract the monsters for us?”

“I think they did.” Victor responds, though he doesn’t look entirely convinced of it himself.

“You think they’ll be alright?” Cas asks, and the sound of his voice makes Dean want to wrap him up in his arms. He knows Cas would be destroyed if anything happened to them.

“I’m sure they will be.” Dean squeezes his shoulder to calm him. “They’re fast, they can get away if they need to. And right now we need to get out of here before those things decide to come back.”

Dean and Victor pull Jody up and support her on each side, Cas offers to help but Dean refuses him because of the stress it would put on his injured shoulder.

They all look over to where Benny lies, and a silent question hangs between them. _Are they going to take him?_

“You know,” Victor eventually says, “I don’t think Benny would want us to hang around here any longer just to bring back a body.” It seems so wrong, but they know it’s true. Benny would tell them to move their asses, and ask why they were still standing there in the first place.

They start to make their way out of the base, and then they realize just how quiet it is. There’s no gunfire, no screeching from the monsters, and no barking dogs. Another coil starts to build in Dean’s chest. That could either be really good, or really bad.

When they finally reach the entrance of base, they find out just why it’s so quiet. 

Scattered in front of the ship, are the bodies of the creatures that had chased after the dogs. And standing before the bodies, is Jo Harvelle with her gun in hand. 

“It took you long enough to get out here.” She says. “Now, I want all of your asses on that ship. I can see more of these things coming in the distance and I want us to be long gone by the time they make it here.”

Dean sends a quick glance towards the horizon and sees that there are indeed several figures running in their direction that look identical to the creatures that now lay at their feet.

When they pass Jo to board the ship, Dean notices that she’s still watching the base. Like she’s waiting for Benny.

“Jo.” He calls to her.

“I know.” She answers, but she doesn’t turn to face him. “I know. But part of me was just hoping.”

They board the ship and Castiel is relieved to see that the dogs are safe, sitting with Donna in the sick bay.

Dean tells Cas to sit down and relax while he checks out his shoulder. It’s not a deep wound and won’t require stitches, so Dean just cleans and bandages it.

“Are we really ready to just go home now?” Cas asks him after he hears the familiar hum of the ship’s engine starting. Jo will fly them to the nearest district base now, they’ll be checked over by doctors, and once they're cleared, they’ll hitch a ride on the next shuttle back to earth. 

The finality of it hits Dean like a sack of bricks. This is actually it. They made it out, the mission is over. In the span of just a few hours, they’d taken part in their final rescue mission, fought off a herd of savage monsters, and lost a friend. 

Dean feels a heavy, overwhelming sensation wash over him in that moment. And he realizes that, yes, he  _ is  _ ready to go home. After everything that he’s given during his time here, he knows that it’s time. Today was the last day that he had to be a soldier, and now he gets to just be a husband. And he’s  _ excited  _ for it.

He smiles at Cas when he answers.

“Yeah Cas, I’m ready. I want to go home.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do for my first ever bang? Oh yeah, maybe I should've mentioned that in the first note, this is my first time in a bang. Definitely a memorable first experience.
> 
> Another thank you that needs to be given goes to the awesome mods of this year's DCRB, you guys are always quick to respond, and wonderful to talk with over on Discord. *applause*
> 
> You can check out the other amazing stories for this year's round of the DCRB [here!](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com)
> 
> And the masterpost for Bees' lovely art [here!](https://bees0are0awesome.tumblr.com/post/613122881993506816/art-created-for-dcrb-2020-fic-written-by)
> 
> And now I'll show you all some pictures of my girls.
> 
> Lylah is the one on the left in the top photo, and on the right in the bottom one. The other dog you see is Maggie, who thankfully we still have with us.
> 
> I suspect this will not be the only time my beloved girls make a cameo in a story. I hope we see them again soon. (Wait, omg they could be like the Stan Lee of my fic verse)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
